Episode 9785 (3rd June 2019)
Plot Gary guiltily contemplates the remains of the factory as Peter tells him that Carla’s recovery will be a long one. Nick texts David to see if he’s decided yet whether to take the rap for him. Shona tells David she’s only staying with him because she has nowhere else to go. As Gary reads in the Gazette about Rick’s arrest, Sarah tells him that the tensions at home are unbearable and she wants to move out. Dev takes a phone call from Umed Alahan in India to say that Ravi Desai is dying. Mary says she will look after the twins while he goes to see him. Working at Underworld, Gary is perturbed by the chatter from the workforce about Nick and the factory roof. He deflects attention by pointing out to the workforce that the stolen health and safety report was found in Nick’s flat. David is staggered when Gail tells him to move out for a while to reduce the tensions in the house. Shona agrees with her stance. Gemma is still suffering from acute morning sickness. Paula tells Nick he’s looking at serious charges of theft and money laundering, and that it is to be hoped that David confesses to the original theft. Rita and Chesney tell Gemma to see a doctor but she refuses. Sarah tells Nick that she refuses to work at Underworld if he’s there and therefore she’s going to run it in his place. Dev is taken aback when Evelyn applies for the advertised assistant’s position at the shop. Asha pushes for permission to go to a party but is refused. Leanne confronts Sarah about taking over the factory, pointing out she has no authority to release any cash to pay the staff wages. David moves his things into the barber shop. He’s tempted when Nick presents him with a deed of transfer on the business. The Psychiatric Liaison Nurse finds a vacant place for Carla in a treatment centre in Carlisle. Sarah tells Gary she’s glad she was wrong in her suspicions about him and the roof. Determined to go to the party, Asha asks Aadi to cover for her. The pressure starts to get to Sarah, worried that she’s taken on more than she can handle. Gary offers to deal with the disposal of the passports for her. David signs the deed just as the police arrive and arrest him and Nick. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Carla Connor - Alison King *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney Guest cast *A&E Psychiatric Liaison Nurse - Dana Haqjoo *DS Beckett - Kate Rutter *DC Ahmadi - Mushi Noor Places *Coronation Street *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *The Kabin *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Jamila House *Trim Up North *Weatherfield General - Carla's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah seizes control of the factory from Nick; and Asha refuses to let Dev upset her party plans. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,809,023 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes